Tränen, so bittersüß
by AnnaMoonlight
Summary: Schmerz, Verzweiflung, ein gebrochenes Herz – all dies empfindet Ginny wenn sie Harry sieht. „Wenn ich ihn nicht bekommen kann, soll ihn auch keine andere haben.“ Sie ist bereit für dieses Ziel zu kämpfen – ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.


  
**Inhaltsangabe:** Ginny ist seit Jahren unglücklich verliebt. Sie hat keine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man in den Augen eines anderen dieselbe tiefe Liebe entdeckt, die man selbst empfindet. Sie kennt nur die Verzweiflung und den Schmerz. _Wenn ich Harry nicht bekommen kann – dann soll ihn auch keine andere haben. Dies schwört Ginny und sie ist bereit für dieses Ziel zu kämpfen – ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste…  
**Author's**** Note: Deprimierend, sehr deprimierend. Die Geschichte zeigt, wie weit einen eine unerwiderte Liebe bringen kann…sehr düster! Ich habe die Story für den Wettbewerb von fanfictionland.com (Thema: Irren ist menschlich) geschrieben und war damals irgendwie in so einer Stimmung. Und ich wollte mal über Ginny schreiben, weil ich sie mag. Übrigens: Erster Platz beim Wettbewerb. Bitte reviewt! **_

**Disclaimer: **Das ganze Universum um Harry Potter gehört JKR und nicht mir (und wenn würde da einiges anders laufen…*grrrr*).  
  


**__**

**Tränen, so bittersüß...**

Ginny lächelte glücklich, als sie Rons Zimmer betrat, das er sich im Moment mit Harry teilte. Die beiden Jungen waren nicht da, doch Ginny wusste, dass die beiden mit ein paar Leuten aus dem Dorf Quidditch spielten. Ginny seufzte, legte sich auf das Klappbett, in dem Harry schlief und sog tief seinen Duft ein. Das Bett roch leicht noch Aftershave und nach diesem unglaublichen Geruch, den Harry immer verströmte…nach Tabak und frisch gewaschener Kleidung. Ginny kuschelte sich tiefer in die Kissen und dachte an Harry, nur an Harry. An seine tiefgrünen Augen, sein göttliches Lächeln, seine tiefe Stimme…wie sexy er aussah, wenn er sich eine Zigarette anzündete…

Aber er würde sich nie für sie interessieren. Gott, wie oft hatte sie versucht, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken! Sie hatte sich ganz neu eingekleidet, sich eine neue Frisur zugelegt, hatte vor seiner Nase ständig mit anderen Jungen geflirtet…sie rackerte sich jetzt sogar drei Abende die Woche als Reserve-Jägerin ab! Doch vergeblich. 

Aber jetzt konnte sie wenigstens so tun, als wäre sie seine Freundin. Auf Harrys Nachtisch lagen seine Zigaretten. Ginny zündete sich eine an und inhalierte genießerisch. Harry drehte sie selbst, also waren sie etwas Einzigartiges…niemand durfte seine Zigaretten anrühren, doch er hatte so viele, dass er es gar nicht merkte, wenn Ginny sich dann und wann eine ansteckte. Langsam stand sie auf und ging zur Kommode hinüber, in der Harry seine Klamotten untergebracht hatte. Sie zog die Schublade, in der seine Wäsche gelagert war, auf und seufzte sehsuchtsvoll. Schwarz, rot und grün, das waren die einzigen Farben, in denen Harry seine Boxershorts trug. Und alle aus Seide. Vorsichtig hob Ginny eine schwarze Shorts an ihr Gesicht, roch daran, presste sie fest an ihre Nase. 

_Oh, Harry…_

Gerade wollte sie die Shorts wieder zurücklegen, als Ginny plötzlich ein Stück Pergament unter einer roten Shorts hervorlugen sah. Neugierig zog sie es hervor. 

Ein Brief. 

Ginny zögerte nicht lange. Wer hatte Harry wohl geschrieben? Sie entfaltete den Brief.

_Mein lieber Schatz,_

_ich vermisse dich jeden Tag mehr. Noch 26 Tage bis wir uns wieder sehen. Das stehe ich nicht durch! Bitte, ich weiß, dass es eine weite Strecke ist, doch du musst mich bald wieder besuchen kommen! Ich träume noch immer von unserer letzten Nacht…bitte, komm bald! Da fällt mir ein, du hast deine Boxershorts bei mir vergessen, die schwarze. Aber das macht nichts, dann habe ich eine Erinnerung…_

_Ich freue mich schon so auf die Schule...weil ich dich dann jeden Tag sehen kann. Und gegen dich Quidditch zu spielen, das wird das größte sein. Aber lass mir eine Chance, ich weiß ja, du bist ein großartiger Sucher. _

_Und, hey, was ist mit Hedwig los? Sie sieht ja schrecklich abgemagert aus…Bekommt ihr das neue Futter nicht?_

_Bitte sag mir so bald wie möglich, ob du kommen kannst. Ich kann es kaum erwarten. _

_Ich liebe dich so sehr,_

_Tausend Küsse,_

_Cho_

Ginny merkte gar nicht, dass ihre Zigarette zu Boden gefallen war und einen großen Brandfleck verursachte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie auf den Brief. 

_Nein, nein, das darf nicht wahr sein…_

Sie, Ginny, liebte Harry seit sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, das war jetzt fast fünf Jahre her. Fünf Jahre! Und diese…diese _Schlampe_, die kannte ihn überhaupt nicht richtig, hatte kaum ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt…und ihr sollte gelungen sein, was Ginny seit fünf Jahren vergeblich versucht hatte?

„NEIN!" 

Ginny zuckte zusammen, als sie ihren eigenen Schrei hörte. Und sie spürte, wie ihr Herz brach. 

Doch dann wurde sie ganz ruhig. Gelassen, fast mechanisch drapierte sie den Brief wieder dorthin, wo er gelegen hatte, sammelte ihre Zigarette auf und zog den Teppich ein Stück nach links, so dass er den Brandfleck bedeckte. 

Dann trat sie zum Fenster und starrte durch die staubige Scheibe in den Garten. Es war ein schöner, sonniger Nachmittag, Ginnys Stimmung ganz und gar nicht entsprechend. Sie glaubte Lachen und fröhliche Stimmen zu hören, wahrscheinlich von den Leuten aus dem Dorf. 

Jetzt lief ein Pärchen an ihrem Garten vorbei. Das kam öfter vor, es war eine beliebte Strecke zum Spazieren gehen. Die beiden sahen sehr alt aus, bestimmt schon um die achtzig. Sie sahen glücklich aus, doch hätten sie jetzt zu Ginny hoch gesehen, wären sie bestimmt erschrocken gewesen, denn aus den Augen des rothaarigen Mädchens sprühte der blanke Hass.  Wenn man jedoch genau hinschaute, erkannte man, dass es eigentlich Neid war. Neid, weil die beiden etwas hatten, dass Ginny nicht kannte. Sie wusste nicht, wie es war, geliebt und wiedergeliebt zu werden. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man in den Augen eines anderen dieselbe tiefe Liebe entdeckte, die man selbst empfand. Ginny wusste nur, wie es war, unglücklich verliebt zu sein. Nur zu gut kannte sie das Gefühl, wenn die Augen eines anderen einfach durch einen hindurchblickten. Ja, diese Verzweiflung, die kannte Ginny. Darum war sie neidisch auf das Pärchen unter ihrem Fenster, denn man konnte die Liebe, die die beiden füreinander empfanden, immer noch sehen. 

Das jüngste Kind der Weasleys – das eigentlich kein Kind mehr war – lächelte grimmig. So leicht würde sie nicht aufgeben…

Am nächsten Abend schlich sich Ginny in Rons Zimmer und legte sich in Harrys Bett. Ron war heute nicht da, er wollte Seamus einen Besuch abstatten. Ginny zog Harrys alte Bettwäsche ab und bezog das Bett mit roter Satinbettwäsche. Dann zog sie sich aus und legte sich in einer, wie sie hoffte, sehr sexy Pose auf das Bett. Und wartete. Sie wartete, mit jeder Faser ihres Herzens hoffend. 

Dann endlich, Ginny war es wie fünf Stunden vorgekommen, dabei waren es sicherlich nur Minuten gewesen, hörte sie Schritte. Ginny holte tief Luft und setzte ein verführerisches Lächeln auf. 

Die Tür ging auf und Harry kam herein, nur mit einem Badetuch um die Hüften und eine Zigarette im Mund. Er sah auf Ginny, öffnete den Mund und ließ vor Schreck fast das Handtuch fallen. 

„G…Ginny!" stieß er hervor. „Was…?"

„Willst du nicht zu mir kommen?" flüsterte Ginny. 

Ihre Stimme zitterte und sie hätte sie dafür umbringen können. 

Harry sah sie mehrere Sekunden lang an, dann trat er zum Fenster, drehte ihr den Rücken zu.

„Ginny," sagte er. „Bitte lass das. Du weißt doch gar nicht, was du da tust."

Das brachte Ginny zum Kochen. „Ach ja?! Hör mal, ich bin sechzehn und keine sechs mehr! Ich weiß genau, was ich tue!"

„Ich glaube nicht," sagte Harry sanft. Dann ging er zur Tür. „Ich gehe jetzt ein paar Minuten ins Wohnzimmer. Wenn ich wiederkomme, möchte ich, dass du verschwunden bist…samt dieser grässlichen Bettwäsche."

Mit diesen Worten schlug er die Tür zu. 

Ginny lag auf dem Bett, vor Wut und Enttäuschung zitternd. Er wollte sie nicht…aber Cho durfte alles von ihm haben! Das war nicht gerecht…

Mit zitternden Fingern zündete Ginny sich eine von Harrys Zigaretten an. Nur ein G       edanke flog er im Kopf herum. 

_Wenn ich Harry nicht bekommen kann – dann soll ihn auch keine andere haben…_

Sie wusste jetzt, was sie zu tun hatte. 

„Mrs. Weasley, würden Sie uns erlauben, noch jemanden hierher einzuladen?" fragte Harry als alle beim Mittagessen saßen. 

Mrs. Weasley lächelte. „Natürlich! Wo Hermine doch dieses Jahr nicht kommen kann…Wer soll es denn sein?"

„Ron und ich sind es einfach leid, mit den Leuten aus dem Dorf Quidditch zu spielen. Sie können es einfach nicht richtig, wir besiegen sie jedesmal. Deshalb würden wir gerne Cho Chang einladen, sie ist die Sucherin von Ravenclaw," erklärte Harry. 

Ginny hatte Mühe, nicht laut aufzuschreien. Jetzt sollte diese blöde Kuh auch noch herkommen? Aber klar, wahrscheinlich traute Harry sich nicht mehr, heimlich zu ihr zu fliegen, weil er Angst hatte, dass es auffiel…deshalb musste sie kommen. Doch wenn sie sich das so recht überlegte, war die Idee gar nicht so schlecht…es würde die Sache sehr viel einfacher machen. 

„Tolle Idee!" strahlte sie also. „Endlich bekomme ich etwas weibliche Unterstützung!"

Ron grinste sie an, doch Harry schaute nur auf seinen Teller. Seit der Sache in Harrys Zimmer schaute er sie gar nicht mehr an. 

Ginny rieb sich die Hände vor Vergnügen. Cho Chang sollte nur kommen…

Gleich am nächsten Tag war Cho da. Sie und Harry schienen ihre Beziehung geheim halten zu wollen, stellte Ginny stirnrunzelnd fest. Die beiden küssten sich nicht, sondern umarmten sich nur kurz und Cho begrüßte Ron auf dieselbe Weise. 

Cho wurde bei Ginny einquartiert. Ginny war das sehr recht, so konnte sie beobachten, ob Cho nachts heimlich verschwand. Cho bemerkte nichts von Ginnys hasserfüllten Blicken, sie erzählte ihr nur, wie sie sich doch freute, Ginny einmal besser kennen zu lernen. 

Gleich in der ersten Nacht verschwand Cho. Ginny lag zitternd vor Wut unter der Decke, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Wenn sie sich vorstellte, was Cho gerade mit Harry, _Ginnys Harry, machte…_

Am nächsten Tag fuhren Mr. und Mrs. Weasley in den Urlaub, so dass Harry, Ron, Cho und Ginny alleine zurückblieben. Ginny war das mehr als recht. Gleich am nächsten Abend brachte sie Cho dazu, sich mit ihr vor den Muggelfernseher, den ihr Dad mitgebracht hatte, zu setzen und Seifenopern in der Endlosschleife zu gucken. Ginny hatte sich sagen lassen, dass Mädchen bei solchen Sendungen immer besonders gesprächig wurden, was Jungen anging. Doch bei Cho schien das nicht zu wirken. So entschloss Ginny sich schließlich, selbst anzufangen. Eigentlich schade, dass Cho Harrys Freundin war…Ginny hatte sie sonst fast sympathisch gefunden…

„Hach, immer wenn ich so etwas sehe, werde ich so schrecklich depressiv, weil ich selber keinen Freund habe…" seufzte sie als sich gerade das fünfte Pärchen im Laufe des Nachmittags gefunden hatte. „Du auch?"

Endlich! Cho lächelte und wandte sich Ginny zu. „Ach, ich finde das total romantisch. Da muss ich immer an meinen eigenen Freund denken…"

„Du hast einen Freund?" erkundigte sich Ginny und schenkte Cho ein sehr falsches Lächeln.

Cho nickte. „Ja, er ist total süß. Wir haben uns irgendwann einfach mal auf ein Butterbier verabredet. Er ist total lieb, hat so wunderschöne Augen und die Nächte mit ihm sind einfach…" Sie stockte und sah Ginny lächelnd an. „Du kennst ihn auch."

Ginny konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen. Sie war leuchtend rot angelaufen und ihre Fingernägel gruben sich schmerzhaft in das Fleisch ihrer Hände. 

„Ja, das glaube ich!" schrie sie los. „Du kennst ihn kaum, nie wirst du ihn so gut kennen wie ich! Du hast mein Leben zerstört! Aber wie solltest auch wissen, wie das ist, du als strahlender Schwarm aller Jungen! Alle hättest du haben können, alle, aber du musst natürlich _ihn _nehmen! Ich liebe ihn, eine Ewigkeit schon, und dann kommst du und willst ihn mir wegnehmen! Nie habe ich einen Menschen so gehasst wie dich!"

Cho sah Ginny entsetzt an, völlig fassungslos und voller Mitleid. Dieses Mitleid in ihrem Blick zu lesen, machte Ginny nur noch wütender. 

„Ginny!" rief Cho jetzt. „Das ist ja schrecklich! Es…es tut mir leid…aber du weißt, loslassen werde ich ihn nicht. Das kann ich nicht! Und du weißt doch, dass er dich niemals lieben würde, selbst wenn es mich nicht gäbe…"

Erstaunlicherweise war Ginny jetzt völlig ruhig. 

„_Ja?" zischte sie. „Das glaubst du also, __Cho?" Sie sprach den Namen wie etwas unendlich Widerwärtiges aus. „Dann sag' ich dir jetzt mal etwas: Wenn ich ihn nicht bekommen kann, dann soll ihn auch keine andere haben!"_

Jetzt sah Ginny Angst in Chos Augen. Das gab ihr das von Macht…sie konnte diesem Mädchen Angst machen…

Sie fühlte sich ganz benebelt. Ohne Cho aus den Augen zu lassen, griff sie hinter ein Sofakissen – und zog eine Pistole hervor. 

Chos Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. 

„Ginny, nicht…" flüsterte sie. 

Besagte beachtete sie gar nicht. Seelenruhig richtete sie die Pistole auf Chos Herz. „Mein Dad hat diese Pistole mitgebracht, samt den Patronen. Ich dachte, das hätte mehr Stil als ein einfaches _Avada Kedavra_…"

Jetzt schluchzte Cho. „Nein, nein, bitte…"

Doch Ginny sah sie an, ihre Augen spiegelten keinerlei Gefühle wieder. 

„Vielleicht nimmt er mich, wenn du nicht mehr bist," flüsterte sie. „Vielleicht auch nicht. Aber dann ist er wenigstens wieder frei."

„Du bist doch verrückt!" schrie Cho jetzt. „Das ist Inz…"

Doch Ginny hatte schon geschossen. Cho griff sich fassungslos an die Brust, eine Sekunde blieb sie noch stehen, dann brach sie zusammen. Ginny lächelte grimmig. Das war erledigt. 

Sie setzte sich neben Cho und betrachtete sie genau. Was hatte sie, was Ginny nicht hatte? Cho hatte dunkelbraune Augen, lange Wimpern und volle, rote Lippen. Sie sah toll aus, das war Ginny schon klar. 

Sie war wie in Trance, nahm nichts mehr um sich herum wahr, konnte nur Chos toten Körper anstarren. Sie hörte nicht die Schritte, hörte nicht Harry und Rons besorgte Stimmen. Erst als die Tür zum Wohnzimmer aufgerissen wurde, schreckte sie auf. 

Harry und Ron standen im Türrahmen, beide sehr erschöpft aussehend. 

„Ginny!" rief Ron. „Wir haben Schüsse ge…"

Er brach ab. Sein Blick fiel auf Chos Körper und auf Ginny, die immer noch die Pistole in der Hand hielt. Doch Ginny sah ihn gar nicht an, ihr Blick ruhte nur auf Harry. So nahm sie Rons verzweifelten Schrei gar nicht wahr, sah nicht, wie er zu Cho stürzte und sie zu schütteln begann, sah seine Tränen nicht…

Sie sah nur Harry. Er stand immer noch an der Tür, starrte sie an, völlig fassungslos, und ließ den Besen fallen, den er in der Hand gehabt hatte. 

Dann stürzte er sich auf Ginny, die damit überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte, und versuchte, ihr die Pistole zu entwinden. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund wollte Ginny sie nicht loslassen. Sie kämpfte verzweifelt, wollte nicht nachgeben. Sie zog an der Pistole, Harry zog ebenfalls…und so geschah es. Ein Schuss löste sich, traf Harry mitten in die Brust. Ginny riss die Augen auf, öffnete den Mund, doch Harrys Augen bohrten sich mitten in ihr Herz. Er sank auf den Boden, keuchte unkontrolliert. 

„Harry…" Heiße Tränen schossen Ginny jetzt in die Augen, sie hielt sie nicht zurück. 

„Warum?" flüsterte Harry. Er zitterte unkontrolliert, hatte Probleme mit dem Sprechen. „Warum, Ginny?"

Dann keuchte er noch einmal…und sein Kopf sank zur Seite. 

Ginny konnte nur dasitzen und ihn anstarren. Was sollte das? Wer schlug ihr dieses Schnippchen? Das war nicht geplant gewesen…

Plötzlich war Ron bei ihr. Er packte und schüttelte sie. Tränen standen in seinen Augen. Warum hatte er wegen Cho geweint?

„WARUM?!" schrie Ron jetzt. „Warum hast du das getan? Was hatte sie dir getan? Und jetzt auch noch Harry…"

„Das wollte ich nicht!" schrie Ginny. Sie weinte heftig, das erste Mal seit sie den Brief gefunden hatte. „Es hat sich ein Schuss gelöst und Harry…"

„So?!" brüllte Ron. „Aber das mit Cho, das wolltest du, ja?"

Ginny senkte den Kopf. Jetzt hatte sie nichts mehr zu verlieren…

„Ja," flüsterte sie. „Ja, ich wollte es!"

Ron setzte sich auf den Boden, seine Beine schienen ihn nicht mehr tragen zu wollen. „Warum? Was hat sie dir getan? _Was_?"

„Wenn ich Harry nicht bekommen kann, dann soll ihn auch keine andere haben!" stieß Ginny hervor. 

Ron sah sie an, in seinem Blick lag nichts als Verwirrung. „Wieso Harry? Was hatte Cho denn mit Harry zu tun?!"

Ginny starrte ihn an. Ein entsetzlicher Verdacht begann sich in ihr zu regen…_Bitte, lass es nicht wahr sein…_

„Sie war doch seine Freundin…" flüsterte sie hilflos. 

Ron schaute sich fassungslos, in seinem Blick lag jetzt langsames Begreifen. „D…Du dachtest…?"

Doch dann lief er rot an vor Zorn und Verzweiflung. „Verdammt! Ginny! Cho war _meine Freundin! Meine, verstehst du?!"_

_Oh, Merlin, nein. Bitte, sei nicht so grausam. Tu mir das nicht an…_

Ginny saß da, geschockt und verzweifelt. Wie hatte sie sich nur so irren können?

„A…Aber d…der Brief…" stotterte sie hastig. „Der Brief an Harry…"

„Was für ein Brief?" fragte Ron sofort. „Wo hast du ihn gefunden?"

„In Harrys Wäsche…"

Ron vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Ginny hörte ihn schluchzen. Dann hob er dann Kopf und sah sie an. „Der war an mich gerichtet! Ich habe ihn gerade gelesen, als Mum ins Zimmer kam…Cho und ich wollte unsere Beziehung noch nicht öffentlich machen, darum habe ich ihn versteckt…Oh Gott…"

Jetzt schluchzte auch Ginny unaufhaltsam. „Oh, Ron…Aber warum spielst du gegen Cho Quidditch? Warum hat Hedwig den Brief überbracht?"

Ron hatte sich inzwischen neben Chos Leiche gesetzt, begann ihr vorsichtig über das Haar zu streichen. „Harry wollte sich mehr auf die Schule konzentrieren, wollte nicht mehr soviel Training haben…und wir haben festgestellt, dass ich mich als Sucher ganz gut machen würde, darum sollte ich den Posten übernehmen…Wir wollten es noch geheim halten…darum haben wir auch so oft trainiert…" Er schniefte einmal kurz, dann fuhr fort. „Pig war mit einem anderen Brief unterwegs, darum habe ich mir Hedwig geliehen…"

Ginny war inzwischen überzeugt, sich in einem Albtraum zu befinden. Das konnte nicht sein…Das durfte nicht sein…

„Ich…ich…" stieß sie jetzt schluchzend hervor. „Ich wollte das doch nicht…ich dachte, sie wäre Harrys Freundin…"

Doch damit stachelte sie Rons Zorn nur noch mehr an. Wieder begann er sie wütend zu schütteln. „Was glaubst du, wer du bist, Virginia! Du kannst doch nicht Gott spielen! Wenn Cho Harrys Freundin gewesen wäre, dann wäre es also okay gewesen?! Du hast einen Menschen getötet und das nur, weil du _eifersüchtig _warst?! Verdammt, Ginny!"

Ginny saß da und wusste nicht, was sie tun, was sie sagen sollte. Und Ron hatte ja Recht…wäre Cho wirklich Harrys Freundin gewesen, säße sie jetzt nicht hier und würde heulen…nein, sie würde innerlich triumphieren. 

Ron war plötzlich ganz ruhig. Er sah zwar blaß aus, schien sich aber wieder gefasst zu haben. 

„Ginny, holst du mir bitte ein Glas Wasser?" bat er leise. 

Ginny sprang sofort auf, froh etwas für ihn tun zu können. Eilig ging sie in die Küche und holte eine Wasserflasche aus dem Schrank. Im selben Moment hörte sie den Schuss. 

_Klirr. _

Ginny hatte die Flasche fallen lassen, Scherben stoben in alle Richtungen. Wie erstarrt stand sie da, nicht fähig sich zu rühren. 

_Nein, nein…nein…_

Ganz langsam begann sie auf das Wohnzimmer zuzugehen, setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen. Ein Teil von ihr hoffte immer noch verzweifelt, dass Ron nur irgendwo in die Gegend geschossen hatte. Doch der andere Teil wusste es besser. 

Ginny betrat das Wohnzimmer. Ron lag am Boden, zwischen Cho und Harry, und keuchte heftig. Blut sickerte aus seiner Brust. 

„Ron!" schrie Ginny und stürzte zu ihm. 

Er sah sie an, sein Blick zeigte nichts als Verachtung.

„Glaubst du wirklich…ich könnte…noch…so…weiterleben?" stieß er hustend hervor. 

Dann sah er Cho an und lächelte. Es war ein seliges, befreiendes Lächeln. Sein Kopf sank langsam zur Seite. 

Ginny konnte nicht einmal weinen. Seit bestimmt zwei Stunden saß sie bei Cho, Harry und Rons Körpern, hatte sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt. Die Pistole hielt sie in der Hand, spielte damit. Eine kleine Bewegung mit dem Finger würde genügen…

Was blieb ihr denn noch? Drei Menschen waren tot, durch ihre Schuld, und Askaban war wohl noch das Beste, was ihr passieren konnte. Ihr Leben war schon vorbei gewesen, als sie Cho erschossen hatte. 

Entschlossen hob Ginny die Pistole an ihre Schläfe. Ein letzter Blick zu Cho, Harry und Ron. 

_Klick. _

Nichts. 

Ginny versuchte es noch einmal. 

Wieder nichts. 

Und dann begriff sie. Das verdammte Ding war leer, die Patronen aufgebraucht. Sie konnte ihrem Leben kein Ende breiten…nicht hier und jetzt. 

Und tief in ihrem Innern wusste Ginny, dass sie auch zu feige war, es noch einmal zu versuchen. Hätte noch eine Patrone neben ihr gelegen, hätte sie es vielleicht getan, aber so…Tabletten nehmen, sich erhängen…All das hätte verlangt, diesen Platz hier zu verlassen. Und dafür war Ginny zu feige, sie wusste es. 

_Gott, nicht einmal den Tod willst du mir gestatten?_

Ginny hatte längst begriffen. Sie sollte leiden, sollte jeden Tag vor Augen haben, was sie getan hatte…alles aufgrund eines furchtbaren Irrtums. 

Endlich konnte Ginny weinen. Heftig schluchzend rollte sie sich auf dem Boden zusammen. 

Und wartete. 

Wartete auf die Rückkehr ihrer Eltern, darauf dass jemand sie hier fand…auf ihre Verdammnis. 


End file.
